First Snow
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. Katara and Aang end up back in the South Pole where Aang first introduces an aurora to his waterbender.


**A/N: My first one-shot in a while... Almost three weeks to be exact. Well, I think it's cute, so here it is. And please review! With cookies on top. And icecream. And cotton candy. And other various sugary sweets!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

First Snow

_They were now the lovers from the story. _Their own story. The one they changed and altered so many times, yet the rough draft was now the final edition. Not a single scratchmark could be erased and no mispelled word could ever be changed, because what they've been through was fate. And fate found them in the strangest of places.

Aang never would've guessed he'd end up here. But he knew Iroh was right; fate was a funny thing. It seemed to've developed it's own sense of humor since the day it was born. But that was besides the fact. They'd come full circle. And now they wound up back on the first page. The South Pole.

The Avatar pulled Katara by the hand, over a large white hill. She was being dragged along, barely keeping her footing straight, as the thirteen year old boy she found in the iceberg so long ago rushed through the snowy tundra.

She was staring at the ground to make sure she didn't come in contact with it, but ceased her concentration for the moment to speak.

"Aang, what are you-"

His sudden halt cut her off. He pulled her mittened hand around his body so she resided beside him, and used the empty one to free his head from the hood of the gray parka he wore.

The girl gasped, her arm raising nonchalantly to cover her mouth. The crisp white air sparkled around them and connected to a display of colors far in the distance, shining and twinkling with each flow of the winter breeze. Blues, purples, golds and greens hovered in the deep night sky.

"Wow..." she stated simply, her eyes glued to the scene. Aang squeezed her hand and tugged her closer to wrap his arm around her waist. Her body automatically nuzzled into his warmth, but her eyes remained glazed with awe. The aurora was indescribable.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he asked turning to her for a reaction. She nodded.

"Aang, when did—is this—How did you know this was here?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What'd'ya mean? You can see if from almost any part of the South Pole during this time of the year."

"Huh?" she asked, bewildered, "I've _never _seen this before..."

The Avatar shook his head.

"What? You—Katara, of the Southern Water tribe—Have _never_ seen this captivatingly amazing, beautiful light show, and it was outside your front porch your _entire_ life? How is that even possible?"

She stared at him, mouth agape and hand against his chest, holding him steady. He had a smirk on his face, but confusion and rooted curiousity shown through.

"I—I mean... I don't know. I didn't even know this was here."

He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Well, now you do."

He fixated his eyes back on the colors of the sky, lost somewhere deep in thought. Katara placed her hand on his chin and guided him to her, making sure she had his full attention. He smiled brightly, giving her her que.

"I didn't know much of anything before I met you. I'd never seen the midnight lights of a city, or the rolling hills that intensify the sunrise when fall overturns, not even a giant coy! Before I met you my life was snow, sleet and ice—in more ways than one. And, I know this sounds selfish, but I'm glad you ran away. If you didn't, not only would I've never known the feeling of viewing spectacular sights, but I never would've felt the way I do now. This flawless, serene bliss that only appears when I'm around you. An air of perfection."

The airbender pulled her body upon his and brushed his soft lips against hers. She visably melted in his arms as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment and thoroughly drowning in it. He took this chance to deepen the kiss, placing all emotion within it.

After a short-lived portion of time dissolved between the two, they pulled back and gazed at each other. Aang chuckled under his breath, resting a hand on her hip delicately.

"When did you get so literary?" he asked airily.

She shrugged.

"I guess I'm like that with most things I'm passionate about."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, it sounds like you love me."

She held the side of his face in a manner so winsome as she responded into the night.

"If I didn't know any better, that'd sound just about right."


End file.
